gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel is fictional character in the TV series: Glee. He is an active member of the Glee Club. Biography Kurt is a self-named fashion iconoclast and sings male soprano in the Glee Club. Although witty and confident, he is often seen being bullied by the jocks on a daily basis. Kurt is known for wearing expensive clothes no one else would wear or afford. Kurt knows how to play the piano and he loves his car which he has named his 'baby'. It is revealed that Kurt is spoiled by his father, who is a single parent mechanic. Season One Kurt makes his first appearance in "Pilot", when being bullied by the members of the Football team, who toss him into a dumpster. It is made clear that this is a regular occurrence for Kurt by the resigned way in which Kurt reacts to the abuse. Despite being bullied daily by the jocks, Kurt seemed to have at least one semi-ally in the form of Finn Hudson who would at least allow Kurt to remove his expensive clothing before being tossed into the trash and always seemed immensely unhappy in bullying him. Kurt is amongst the first 6 founding members of Glee to try out, performing the piece Mister Cellophane from the musical Chicago. In Showmance, Kurt is again tossed into a dumpster at the beginning of the episode again with a resigned and almost mechanical air about the ritual. In Glee practices that day, like the rest of the group, Kurt complains to Will Schuester about the song, calling it "really gay", before having a brief quarrel with Mercedes because of what she was wearing. When the Club has their first performance in front of the school, the group defies Schuester by not performing the song he selected but instead doing the far most sexually driven song "Push It", during which he smacks Finn on the butt. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes have gone from fashion rivals to the start of a friendship. After seeing her depressed by being alone and single in the school, Kurt offers to cheer her up by taking her to go out shopping. But when the cheerleaders decide to manipulate some petty drama in the Glee club, they convince Mercedes that he's attracted to her, despite her initial belief that he's gay. She allows herself to fall for Kurt. But when he tells her it would not happen, she becomes angered believing that he is in love with Rachel. Hurt, Mercedes, angrily, busts his car's front windshield. At the end, Kurt tells Mercedes he actually was gay, and that it was Finn, not Rachel who he had feelings for. Mercedes embarrassed and hurt, apologizes and asks why he wasn't honest with her. Kurt admits to being afraid and refuses to let anyone but her know the truth. It is revealed that Kurt's fear of coming out, comes from a fear of disappointing his father, who Kurt is afraid will not accept him. In order to hide the truth from his father, Kurt goes so far as to join the football team, in order to distract his father from the fact he was making a music video in his room one day with a couple of girls from Glee club. Kurt as it turns out is a spectacular place kicker, and helps the football team win their first game of the season. After the game, Kurt however finally admits to his dad that he is gay. His father however admits that he already knew since Kurt was three, when on his birthday he asked for a pair of 'sensible heels'. Even though it is a situation he's not entirely comfortable with, Kurt's father reminds him that no matter what, he loves his son, and that he would always support and be proud of him. When former Glee club member April Rhodes joins the Glee club, Kurt is at first reluctant but after she performs Maybe This Time, Kurt is in tears because she was so good. When April is trying to get him on her side, she gives Kurt alcohol and a bunch of male playboys. While he is discussing Quinn Fabray's constant sickness, Puck reveals that Quinn is pregnant. Emma Pillsbury the school guidance councellor saw Kurt going through the hallway while drunk on what April gave him, Mrs. Pillsbury smelled the alcohol because she recognized the smell. Kurt then vomited on Emma Pillsbury and she had to go to the ER to get cleaned. Kurt sings back-up in Last Name and later on Somebody to Love. In Wheels, Mr. Schuester decides that one of the possible song selections for Sectionals will be Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked. Kurt is overjoyed at the idea of getting the chance to sing the song, but his hopes are dashed when Will gives the solo to Rachel. Relaying his disappointment to his father, Bert Hummel is furious and storms down to the school, demanding his son be given the chance. Will agrees that it was unfair of him, and agrees to let both Rachel and Kurt audition for the solo. Upon discovering this, Rachel is fearful, because she knows that everyone likes Kurt better. Kurt however, asks that the kids chose fairly on the merits of their musical talent, despite him being more popular and a better dresser. Meanwhile, Bert receives an anonymous phone call at work, calling Kurt a "Fag". Kurt is disturbed by how badly his father takes the remark, who is desperately afraid for his son. As a result, Kurt, not wanting to give his father more grief, throws the audition by singing off key, so that he doesn't add more fuel to the fire, by singing a girl's song. Kurt is disappointed that his song took a dive, but is touched by his actions, calling Kurt "Strong" like his mother had been. In Ballads when the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempt to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice I Honestly Love You. Kurt's feelings for Finn continue to lead him to behave in a manipulative fashion, as seen in Hairography, when he manipulates Rachel with false advise on how to win over Finn. Openly insulting Rachel, he convinces her to take on a more sultry look (Like the character Sandy in Grease). While the look does get Finn's attention, Finn admits that he preferred Rachel as she normally is. Rachel then confronts Kurt, who admits that they are both in love with the same man, and that as long as Quinn is in the picture, neither of them will ever have him. Kurt less so, because Finn isn't gay. In the end, although not quiet friends, both have bonded over their shared heartbreak. In Mattress, it is Kurt who suggests the kids not fight the fact the Glee is cut from the year book, due to all the previous years the Glee photos were defaced by the rest of the student body. In the end however, the kids allow themselves to be photographed for the yearbook, despite it being defaces as usual. Kurt also joins the rest of the group in taping a mattress commercial. During the events of Sectionals, Kurt and the rest of the Glee Club are at a loss upon discovering that Will cannot lead them to Sectionals, because of the mattress commercial. To make matters worse the truth about Quinn's pregnancy coming to light, as well as their set-list for the performance being stolen. However, with Rachel and Finn leading the group, the kids win Sectionals and get Will back as their coach. Personality and Traits Kurt's personality is in someways that of a flamboyantly gay stereotype. His behavior and even physical movements are often rather feminine and graceful, such as always serious and usually doing the "Hand on Hip" pose and keeping his legs crossed when seated. It is clear by his stances and the slight sneering look he gives others, he behaves as if he's superior to everyone in the school. In truth however, Kurt's "I'm better than you" attitude is a protective mask that he wears, because underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is/was at some point. Despite the mask Kurt wears, he is a very strong willed boy, who despite persecution, and the abuse he suffers at the school (both physical and mental), he is a very caring and loyal friend, even to those who don't really deserve it, such as when took a slushie to the face in order to help Finn retain good standing with his football friends. His father called him 'strong', due to the fact that despite being gay, Kurt refuses to be a victim. Kurt also as a surprising manipulative streak, as seen when he attempts to manipulate Finn into falling in-love with him, and manipulates Rachel to ruin her friendship with Finn. Somewhat superficial and arrogant, Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it random intervals, usually when performing. His hobbies include shopping, singing and dancing. His skill as a dancer in-fact, has given surprisingly amazing athletic skill, such as becoming the goal kicker for the school's football team. Yet, despite Kurt's love of everything artistic, he is apparently also skilled in automotive repair, due to his father owning a car repair shop. Love Interest Mercedes Jones Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection in their mutual love of fashion and music. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes and friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not having a significant other to call her own. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is gay, which is not all together surprised to her, as she had thought that was the case before the Cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially. Finn Hudson Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the Football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt, and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After joining glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song "Push it" slapped Finn playfully on the butt. Later, when he told Mercedes that they couldn't date because he liked someone else, he was looking at Finn, and once Rachel stood up Mercedes thought he was looking at her. But to keep his feeling for Finn unknown he lied and said he liked Rachel. He later admitted the truth to Mercedes after they had a brief fight. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the school dance with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite that not being his intent. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempt to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice I Honestly Love You. Unfortunately, Finn thinks that is the name of the song and therefore doesn't get the hint completely. Quotes :"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." - (Episode 1: Pilot) :"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." - (Episode 1: Pilot) :"Is she going to diva out after every rehearsal?" - (Episode 1: Pilot) :"Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." - (Episode 1: Pilot) :"One day you will all work for me." - (Episode 2: Showmance) :Rachel: "...because we're gonna give the students what they want." :Kurt: "Blood?" - (Episode 2: Showmance) :Mercedes: "Have you ever kissed anybody?" :Kurt: "Yes. If by somebody you mean the tender crook of my elbow." - (Episode 3: Acafellas) :"OK, stop it right there. Mercedes. We are in Glee club. That means we are the bottom of the social heap. Special Ed kids will get more play than we will." - (Episode 3: Acafellas) :"It's OK. My Dad took my baby car away when he found my tiara collection in my hope chest." - (Episode 3: Acafellas) :"My body is like a rum chocolate souffle. If I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise." (Episode 4: Preggers) :"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker." - (Episode 4: Preggers) :"Oh, Bambi. I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy." - (Episode 5: The Rhodes Not Taken) :"I don't see how lightning is in competition with an above ground swimming pool." - (Episode 6: Vitamin D) :"Someone get me to a day spa stat!" - (Episode 7: Mash-Up) :"We all know I'm more popular than Rachel, and I dress better than her." - (Episode 9: Wheels) :"You need something to distract from your horrible personality. Most of the time I find it hard to be in the same room with you, especially this one which looks like where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobbie come to hook up." - (Episode 11: Hairography) :"Sometimes it’s hard to appreciate what a good singer you are because all I think about is shoving a sock in your mouth." - (Episode 11: Hairography) Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:William McKinley High Football Team members